Werewolf Lord Physiology
The power to posses the traits of a werewolf lord. Advanced variation of Werewolf Physiology. Variation of Mythic Lord Physiology and Werebeast Lord Physiology Also Called * Alpha/King/Lady/Lord/Master/Mistress/Queen of Werebeasts/Lycanthropes * Werewolf/Lycanthrope Lordship Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a Werewolf Lord, the most powerful form of werewolf imaginable. Unlike most werewolfs, the werewolf lord may possess unimaginable skill in fearsome dark magic, and may command legions of werewolfs. Also, werewolf lords are known to have a certain resistance to silver for prolonged periods of time and have the fewest weaknesses. Furthermore, depending on the user, they may have a demonic nature, thus granting them access to the most unholy of powers. Applications * Authority over lesser Werewolfs. * Bodily Aspect Enhancement - Users are adept at controlling and enhancing themselves. ** Muscle Mass Enhancement ** Partial Transformation/Transformation - Capable of controlling their change to specific degree's. ** Size Manipulation * Immortality - Live forever * Invulnerability - Be impervious to many forms of damage. * Supernatural Condition ** Supernatural Agility ** Supernatural Durability ** Supernatural Endurance ** Supernatural Instincts ** Supernatural Reflexes ** Supernatural Regeneration - Regenerative abilities are heightened severely. ** Supernatural Senses - Users can track, sense and locate most anything a world away. ** Supernatural Speed ** Supernatural Stamina ** Supernatural Strength * Weakness Resistance - Be resistant to all or most of the weaknesses that regular Werebeasts have. * Werewolf Physiology - Obviously, the user is the most powerful of werewolfs. ** Conversion - Can transform others to werewolfs, most often with a bite. ** Lunar Empowerment ** Lunar Mind Variations * Alpha Physiology - As the most powerful werewolf, they are the natural alphas. * Animal Emerging - May be able to call upon creatures begotten from their very being. * Dark Arts - Like all other Dark Lords, the user is skilled in dark magic ** Beast Transmutation *** Blessing Inducement - Those turned by a lord are granted greater power and skill than lesser turned. * Dark Lord - The Werewolf Lord has the potential to become a powerful dark sovereign * Demonic Force Manipulation - Might gain control over demonic forces * Infinite Resurrection - May return from the grave a set time after death. * Nature Magic - Many Werelords are adapt at channeling the mystical forces of nature to their will. ** Elemental Magic - Possible for them to manipulate and emulate the elements. * Power Immunity - May have limited immunity to silver * Quantum Uncertainty - Certain therianthrope principality may be capable of this. * Sensory Scrying - Lords could learn to experience what his creations experience. * Transcendent Werewolf Physiology - The strongest of lords can ascend to greater levels of power. Associations * Dark Lord * Mythic Lord Physiology * True Werewolf Physiology * Werebeast Lord Physiology Limitations * Though the user can withstand some silver, it is recommended that they do not allow the substance to be introduced in large capacities beneath the skin, as regeneration may keep it inside and cause permanent damage. * Supernatural Hunters are match against even the strongest of werebeast. * May share the same basic limits as other were creatures. * May be vulnerable to Vampire Lord Physiology if vampires and werewolfs are natural enemies. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Physiology Category:Common Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Galleries Category:Archetypal Powers